


Summer Vacation with Onii-chan!

by RinrinTheCrybaby



Category: Free!
Genre: Hot Sex, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Nipple Play, Pool Sex, Rough Sex, Step-Sibling Incest, Summer Vacation, Top Nanase Haruka, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29388189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinrinTheCrybaby/pseuds/RinrinTheCrybaby
Summary: It's basically HaruRin p0rn and it contain step-sibling incest as you see in the tags so PLEASE don't read if you don't like that kind of stuff. And please read the notes at the end.
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka
Kudos: 13





	Summer Vacation with Onii-chan!

Rin lies on his belly as he reads a manga that he borrowed from a friend. Well, hard yaoi mangas turn him on and he can't help but touch his nipples. At first it doesn't feel as good as he thought it would but after a while, when he pinches and rubs them hard, it feels good. His face gets flushed, his hands start to wander on his own body; his chests, his stomach, his thighs! Rin whimpers, his hand finds his wet parts. Oh, if he gets excited from such little plays from his own hands, he wonders what it'd be like to have someone else's hands. He starts to rub himself through his panties, whimpering and moaning softly. He keeps touching himself until he hears a knock on the door, he immediately pulls his hands away from his body, tries to steady his breathing.

"C-Come in!" _shit_ , he thinks. He is obvious, _it is_ obvious that he's been touching himself. And he fucking stutters. The door opens and his big brother comes in. A tray on his hand, he's brought snacks? Haruka grimaces as he sees what Rin's been reading.

"Stop being a fudanshi for God's sake!"

"O-oi! What about you stop reading them secretly? I can understand you take them without my permission." 

He rolls his cerulean eyes, he puts the tray on the floor.

"I've been looking for that tee, you know." he points Rin's top with his head. Rin blushes and opens his mouth to speak, then closes it again.

"Stop wearing nii-chan's t-shirts without his permission, kid." he sarcastically says as he leans down and caresses the maroon hair. His hand moves to caress the hot and red cheeks. Rin can't help but imagine his nii-chan's hand on his special parts, he already is wet and the imagination is too much.

"And wear some pants, will ya? It might be shorts too. At least it would cover your underwear when you lean down."

"I-it's too hot, I want to feel comfortable."

Haruka takes his shirt and pants off, of course he wears a swim suit under them. Rin blushes and turns his head, well it is not a good time to see his nii-chan only in his swimsuit. He feels hot and bothered, imagines what it would be like to feel his muscles and his body on his own.

"I'm going to swim, call me if you need anything."

_I need only one fucking thing and that's your body on mine,_ he thinks. 

"I-I'm coming too!"

"Is something bothering you? You look pale and you keep stuttering. That's not you."

"I'm okay you bastard! Just stop being a tease."

Haruka looks right in his crimson eyes and if looks could kill, he would be dead! They arrive in garden, well, there's a pool too. Maybe not too big but at least it's enough. Raven boy gets in water as soon as they arrive. Rin, though, he just lies on sunbed and puts on some sunscreen.

"Idiot, have some of this!"

"I can put some on your back."

"Put some on yourself before!"

Haruka nods as he gets out of water, takes the sunscreen from Rin.

"Take your shirt off or else I won-

"I-I won't swim so I don't have to take it off."

Haruka looks into his eyes, his glares are piercing and shark boy can't help but blush. He whimpers unwittingly, soft yet seductive whimpers. A hand on his chin, and slowly it's lifted.

"That much tease... Is too much for you? What about it?"

He feels another cold hand, but this time it's slipping in his t-shirt, finding its way to his nipple, pinching and rubbing it.

"May I take it off, now?"

Rin only nods in response, too embarrassed and aroused to talk. When he gets rid of it, he feels two hands palming his breasts. He exposed too much of himself but only thing he can think about is to be touched. He wants those cold, big hands to wander on every part of his body. Maybe this is wrong, but it's better than imagining nii-chan's cock rubbing against his wet, oh, so wet pussy.

"Touch me here!"

he asks, pointing the between of his legs. He lies on the sunbed, parts his legs wide and waits for him. It doesn't take a long time, he feels two fingers on his clit rubbing him softly through his panties. He starts moaning and shaking. It's too hot and he cannot take it, he's already so wet and aroused. Then long and slender fingers slip under his panties, finding their way to his wet hole. They make circle around it but never go inside. _Fucking tease,_ Rin thinks. He rocks his hips, meaning he wants them inside. Haruka obeys, one finger slips inside. Even one finger feels heavenly and Rin imagines how it would be like to have a cock inside. As he thinks, second finger slips in as well which causes his moans to get louder. Fingers stroke his walls and he starts to scream with pleasure as nii-chan's other hand involves in too. He gets fucked by two fingers as his clit is being teased by the other hand. He wants more and more, he wants to be full. He notices the bulge in his partner's swimsuit and this is the final point for him.

"O-onii-chan! M-more, I need more please!"

He begs shamelessly. He will regret it but this much pleasure... He's never wanted to orgasm that much in his life. Until now. Haruka takes his hands away, it is so discomforting though, he still needs something in him. But Haruka frees his cock and gives it a few strokes. It looks big, hard and heavy enough to drive Rin crazy. He lines himself himself up Rin's hole and pushes the head in.

"Beg for more." he orders and it sends hot waves to Rin's arousal. Well, fuck! It's hot to be dominated and since he really needs it...

"O-onii-san, please, I need more... I want to get laid b-by you so much! Fuck me raw and senseless. Fuck me as hard as y-

Before he finishes, he is filled by big, fat cock. He screams as it hits somewhere inside him really hard. Since he is so wet, it fits him perfectly. Though it hurts at first, he knows it will turn into pleasure. So he encourages his nii-chan to get faster and harder. He moans louder as Haruka hits that place again and again. He can't help but start to rub his clit as he gets fucked really hard. It is the best feelings he has ever felt. He rolls his eyes with pleasure, the only sounds are his moans and skin slapping.

"I-I won't be able to last if you-

A loud scream and Rin squirts all over Haruka, who seems to be too aroused by it.

"Oh, fuck!" Cerulean eyed male groans and fucks him harder. Sunbed and Rin's legs are shaking too much, with a few more thrusts, they both come. Haruka falls on top of Rin and their breaths are ragged, bodies are sweaty and minds hazy.

"That was..." Rin starts but doesn't finish and Haruka nods, because yeah... _that was..._

"I feel sleepy and I don't think I'll be able to walk... So?"

He opens his arms wide and Haruka smiles, first he takes Rin's t-shirt from the floor and then takes Rin into his arms and they get in the house.

"Next time we should care about our comfort."

"Eh, next time?" Rin asks but the only respond he gets is a kiss on the forehead and a small nod. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I've been wanting to write it for a long time but I just had the chance to. First of all, I want to say that they are NOT blood related siblings and it's not underage (I felt an urge to tell it.) Rin's around 18-19 and Haru is 21  
> I hope you like, or maybe love it.
> 
> Loves xo


End file.
